INFERNO
by stillewolfie
Summary: Kuroko hanya tidak menyangka, kalau Akashi Seijuurou ternyata memiliki dua profesi yang bertolak belakang. [Event: #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02] College!AU. Akashi/Kuroko.


**Normal POV**

Suasana saat itu terlihat cocok untuk keluar, meski hanya sekedar untuk menikmati udara yang menjanjikan. Angin musim semi menerbangkan helai birunya saat ia melangkah, tas selempang tampak terpasang rapi di tubuh rampingnya, serta buku-buku sastra yang tebalnya tak perlu diragukan itu tengah ia peluk dengan kehati-hatian. Matanya kini berfokus pada satu hal—bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan buku-bukunya, Kuroko Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di bangku tersebut dan mengadah ke atas.

Taman di areal kampus terlihat lenggang, hanya beberapa orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Mengingat berita cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan hujan akan datang setelah siang menjelang, banyak mahasiswa berpikiran untuk tidak berbuat repot hanya demi pergi ke taman tua yang tidak menampilkan pemandangan indah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan jam kosong ini untuk pergi keluar kampus dan bersenang-senang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko mengambil salah satu buku dan membuka halaman yang sudah ia tanda. Manik biru terlihat bergulir, membaca kata demi kata yang tertera sembari mengernyitkan alis. Pemuda itu tampak amat berkonsentrasi, bibirnya sekali lagi terus berkomat-kamit agar dapat mengingat materi bab yang akan dibicarakan oleh dosennya nanti.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun. Jurusan Sastra Bahasa. Berambut biru muda selembut langit musim panas, berparas imut namun jarang terlihat. Berada di tingkat enam yang sebentar lagi menjalani sebuah puncak dari dunia perkuliahan, selalu serius terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Pemuda itu memang berbeda dengan teman-temannya—kalau mereka lebih memilih bermain basket hingga berkeringat, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk duduk di sana dan membaca ulang atau menulis sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu yang terus berjalan.

Bukannya ia benci olahraga yang menyangkut bola oranye itu—hanya saja, ia sadar, bahwa tidak selamanya masa depan ditentukan oleh keinginannya. Harus ada paksaan, dan belajar merupakan sebuah jawaban.

Kuroko terus meneliti kasus-kasus materi tentang dunia tulis-menulis. Namun ia langsung mengerti, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati. Ia tak perlu menebak apa yang terjadi, karena ia menyadari—lagi-lagi ia sedang diawasi.

Berdehem sejenak, memutuskan untuk melupakan keganjilan tersebut dan fokus terhadap bacaan.

"…"

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia menutup bukunya dalam satu tepukan.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Kejadian ini terjadi berkali-kali dan ia sudah muak dengan segala hal yang berputar-putar dalam sanubari. Karena itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia lebih berfokus pada arah mengganjal yang sudah mengganggu hatinya dalam belajar.

Kuroko bukanlah orang yang mudah marah, tapi dia juga bukan manusia yang harus bersabar setiap saat.

Bola mata bergerak-gerak, mencari atensi lain yang mengganggu pikiran. Kuroko jeli dalam mengamati, ia bisa melihat orang-orang dalam jarak jauh tanpa diketahui. Ia mencari setiap sisi yang memungkinkan sosok tersebut bersembunyi di setiap sudut tempat ia melirik.

Ketika Kuroko mengadah ke atas, atensi yang selalu membuatnya kesal sendiri tengah menampakkan diri dalam bentuk spekulasi.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna mengamati, dengan senyum yang terpatri di dalam diri. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan menatap bentuk fisik, namun ia sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa sosok yang menampakkan diri. Orang tersebut duduk di lantai teratas perpustakaan di gedung lama—membuat sang pemuda berambut biru muda semakin berpikir keras; _sedang apa dia di sana?_

Sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan—memandangi orang dan tertangkap basah, segera Kuroko mengalihkan wajah. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok tersebut, berpikir apakah dia yang membuat kehadirannya di sini terganggu. Ingin membuktikan, pemuda itu segera bergeser ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menyakinkan diri kalau objek yang sedang diamati adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dan mata beda warna itu mengikuti pergeseran tersebut.

Kuroko mengadahkan kepala lagi. Meski datar saja, ia sadar kalau dirinya tak menyukai ini.

Kemudian, sosok itu tersenyum—menurutnya, itu senyuman aneh.

Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Merasa kalau ini sudah berlebihan, segera pemuda itu mengambil tas serta buku-bukunya. Melangkah tanpa berpamitan, tanpa bertatap muka dengan sosok yang duduk di jendela perpustakaan lama, ia pergi dan mengabaikan segala kejanggalan yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda lain berambut merah—ia terduduk dengan segelas kopi serta berkas di tangannya.

.

.

.

 **INFERNO**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **INFERNO by stillewolfie**

 **[Akashi S. & Kuroko T.]**

OOC, college!AU, typos, etc.

.

.

 **Event**. AKAKUROXYGEN Challenge No. II

.

.

Keesokan harinya—ia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin siang—Kuroko melangkah pelan menuju arah gerbang fakultas. Tas selempang, kemeja yang terkancing rapi, serta mata yang tertuju ke depan itu tampak tidak terlalu memedulikan keributan macam apa di pagi buta sepert ini. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlarian di salah satu sisi, melainkan dirinya malah melirik bunga sakura yang berterbangan di sekitar lapangan kampus.

Namun, ketika matanya tertuju pada mahasiswi yang muntah di sudut lapangan, ada rasa penasaran yang mengganjal. Bukan gadis itu saja, namun setiap orang yang berlarian di depan sana terlihat bernasib sama. Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Segera ia melangkah mengikuti direksi yang menjadi pusat kekacauan di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Kuroko hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan. Pemuda itu kembali melangkah, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para mahasiswa yang berlari terburu-buru, menjauhi destinasi yang membuat sang pemuda langit musim panas semakin heran. Segera ia percepat langkah. Mengabaikan angin yang menerbangkan helai birunya, manik yang selalu menampilkan sirat datar kini membulat—entah kenapa hasil sarapan pagi ini langsung naik menuju tenggorokan.

Kuroko hampir saja terkena gejala yang sama. Untung ia langsung menutup mulut dan mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Ini sebenarnya... apa-apaan?_

Lapangan parkir yang biasanya terisi oleh mobil-mobil para dosen dan mahasiswa sekarang menjadi berbeda di mata semua orang. Di sebuah pohon besar yang menggantung di tengah-tengah, terdapat beberapa potongan daging yang bersimbah darah; mahasiswa yang melihat yakin itu adalah potongan fisik dari seorang manusia. Potongan-potongan tersebut tersebar ke seluruh penjuru pohon, dari dahan ke ranting lain. Bahkan daun-daun yang barusan tumbuh akibat pergantian musim itu telah berubah dari hijau menjadi merah—akibat darah yang bercipratan di mana-mana.

Kuroko menarik napas, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

 _Seharusnya ia tidak memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana!_

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat ia melemas. Air mata langsung mengalir kala menatap objek kepala yang terpaku pada salah satu batang pohon. Kepala tersebut diikat menggunakan tali, bergoyang-goyang akibat angin nakal yang melintas di tempat tersebut. Bibir Kuroko Tetsuya gemetar hebat, raut datar langsung berubah menjadi tercengang dan tidak percaya.

Itu kepala Mayuzumi Chihiro—senior yang menjadi panutannya selama ia menjalani dunia perkuliahan.

Kuroko menutup mulut dengan lengan, ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak dan muntah di saat yang sama. Rasa sakit yang tak terelakkan menjadi suatu hal yang membuatnya kacau dalam mental dan pikiran. Pemuda itu terus menarik napas, berdoa kepada Tuhan, berharap semua yang ia lihat hanya ilusi semata. Oh, itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Seniornya yang populer itu tidak mungkin mati secepat, semengerikan, dan tak disangka ini. Kuroko tidak pernah ingat Mayuzumi memiliki musuh yang membuatnya harus mati tak terduga seperti yang barusan ia lihat tadi.

Teriakan demi teriakan mengerikan membuat Kuroko harus membungkukkan badan. Ia menutup kedua telinga, bibirnya berkomat-kamit tak jelas dan membuatnya terus menarik napas. Ingin berlari, tapi tidak bisa. Semua ini terjadi tanpa ada pemberitahuan, dan pemuda berambut keabuan yang menjadi korban tak pernah disangka oleh semua orang.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata biru musim panas yang tengah dilanda oleh kepanikan luar biasa melirik sebuah papan kayu yang tertera di bawah kepala Mayuzumi digantung. Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba memperjelas pandangan. Dan barulah, matanya membulat lagi—tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia lirik.

 _'Bersiap-siaplah. Selanjutnya kalian.'_

Singkat, namun mematikan.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Suara burung gagak yang menyebar di seluruh langit kota membuat Kuroko tersentak, ia sudah tak ingat berapa lama dirinya berada di ruang kelas sendirian. Ini sudah pukul empat tapi pemuda itu tetap berada di kampus. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau menceritakannya. Ia hanya duduk di bangku dan terdiam, wajahnya yang sudah datar semakin suram ketika dirinya mengingat kejadian pagi yang membuat hari-harinya tidak mengenakkan.

Para polisi dan opsir tengah datang ke kampusnya. Para dosen sudah memutuskan untuk membuat para mahasiswa pulang lebih cepat, agar penyelidikan bisa dilakukan lebih akurat dan tidak melibatkan siapa-siapa. Hanya saja, mengapa harus seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro? Pria yang sebentar lagi akan wisuda itu tengah tewas, dengan cara yang tidak biasa, tanpa sebab, dan Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menduganya.

Meski tidak terlalu dekat, setidaknya mereka pernah bertemu. Kuroko pernah berpapasan dengan Mayuzumi di berbagai tempat; seperti lorong dan perpustakaan baru di kampus mereka. Karena sama-sama menyukai bacaan, tak jarang si biru langit meminta saran terhadap _senpai_ -nya, berdiskusi tentang novel-novel terbaru yang dapat membuatnya menambah wawasan. Kuroko sadar, ia memang tidak terlalu dekat, namun pemuda itu sudah menganggap Mayuzumi sebagai seorang kakak sementara. Dan _senpai_ -nya itu sekarang sudah meninggal dengan tubuh terpotong-potong tidak jelas.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Kelopak sakura berguguran, dan sekarang Sang Bayangan sudah berdiri di depan pohon yang dekat di lokasi parkiran. Kulit wajahnya memutih, keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekitar pelipis. Air ludah ia kecapi, membuat otak langsung berputar untuk mencari spekulasi yang lebih spesifik.

Pohon besar tersebut sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi pagi. Tidak ada potongan daging manusia milik almarhum kakak kelas. Meski daun-daun yang bersemi itu masih ternodai oleh likuid merah, setidaknya hal tersebut bisa menjadi bukti kalau di sana pernah terjadi pembunuhan. Garis kuning milik para polisi membatasi jarak mereka. Ingin mendekati, namun bayangan-bayangan aneh langsung terlintas.

Kuroko meneguk ludah, ia mundur selangkah.

 _Benar-benar menjijikkan._

"Sedang apa kau?"

Suara berat nan seram langsung terdengar, Kuroko menoleh cepat. Ia kembali mundur tatkala mata menangkap satu sosok asing yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berambut merah dengan mata tidak serupa. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja putih, dasi bergradiasi hitam, dan jas yang berwarna senada pun tampak melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

Kuroko mengerjap heran. "Eh...?" Wajahnya tampak seperti orang idiot. "S-Siapa?"

"Siapa, katamu?" Kekehan kecil terdengar, bagaikan melodi lembut yang menyembunyikan ancaman. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, menampilkan sebuah kartu resmi yang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terkesan tak percaya. "Akashi Seijuurou, detektif. Dan juga—" Seringai dominan menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. "—seorang dosen di Fakultas Bisnis."

 _Fakultas... bisnis?_

Untuk apa seorang dosen dari fakultas ternama datang ke sini?

"M-Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, _sensei_..." Kuroko membungkuk, meski ketakutan tampak menghiasi dirinya. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra. H- _Hajimemashite_..."

Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang dosen dari Universitas Teikou bisa merangkap menjadi seorang detektif.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak—atau bisa dibilang, Akashi yang memelototi Kuroko dari atas hingga bawah. Tak lama, ia mendengus dan melangkah maju, agar bisa berjejeran di depan pohon tempat tragedi awal mula terjadi. Kuroko pun berbalik, kembali menatap nanar tempat tersebut. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu muncul.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro," Akashi bersuara, Kuroko tersentak. "Kau mengenalnya. Apa aku benar?"

Si biru langit meneguk ludah, ia mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Apa kau mengetahui latar belakangnya akhir-akhir ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengannya?"

"H-Hanya sebatas teman diskusi fakultas, _sensei_..."

"Oh, begitukah?" Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengannya? Satu tingkatannya, mungkin?"

"Mm, aku tidak tahu..." Kuroko menghela napas sejenak. Ia merasa diintrogasi dan menjadi salah satu tersangka. "Tapi aku sempat melihatnya bermain basket bersama Hayama Kotarou-kun, _sensei_..."

Akashi berdecak. "Oh, dia?" Ia mengangguk-angguk, mengambil sebuah catatan kecil dan pena berwarna biru. "Informasimu cukup membantu, terima kasih."

Ketika melihat Akashi berjalan menjauhi, Kuroko membungkuk sedikit—hanya sebagai tanda formalitas antara guru dan murid.

 _Lagipula, Sang Bayangan seperti merasa pernah melihat Akashi Seijuurou di suatu tempat._

Rasa dingin mulai menghampiri, langit sudah mulai gelap akibat ekspansi siang yang semakin sedikit. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Kuroko segera pergi. Ia tidak mau mengingat peristiwa itu lagi kalau saja ia berbalik hanya untuk menyapa arwah—jika dia memang masih ada di sana—kakak kelasnya di pohon yang diklaim sebagai tempat kejadian.

Penyesalan itu memang ada. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari kalau hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berguna.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Kuroko Tetsuya melangsungkan kesehariannya seperti biasa.

Ia kembali duduk di pohon rindang di sebuah taman areal kampus. Tempat favoritnya, lokasi strategis hanya untuk mengusir penat. Pemuda itu membuka buku dan membacanya dengan khidmat. Kini, bukan buku bertebal lima ratus halaman yang ia baca, melainkan novel romansa yang akhir-akhir begitu diperbincangkan oleh para wanita. Sebenarnya, Kuroko bukanlah seorang pria yang menyukai hal-hal seputar perempuan. Namun, ini menyangkut sebuah buku—dan novel dengan berbagai diksi dan plot sensitif mampu menarik perhatiannya dari para kamus.

Kuroko sangat—amat sangat menyukai membaca.

Lupakan soal Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Masalah kematiannya biar para polisi yang menangani. Kuroko bukanlah seorang pemuda emosional yang akan membalaskan dendam untuk teman yang sudah mati. Dia tidak sedramatis itu. Hingga saat ini, yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah berdoa; agar jiwa Mayuzumi bisa tenang di atas sana.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kuroko mengadahkan kepala ke atas. Ia mendapati salah satu jendela dari perpustakaan lama tengah terbuka, itu menandakan adanya manusia yang menghuni daerah sana. Tiba-tiba, sosok asing yang ia temui beberapa minggu lalu membuat batinnya tergelitik. Sosok pemuda yang mengamati dirinya dari sana, sembari menikmati segelas kopi dengan berkas-berkas di tangan.

Sayang sekali, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana bentuk dan rupa dari wajah pria itu.

Kuroko yakin, ia tidak sedang melihat hantu. Itu nyata, berbentuk manusia, dan bukan hasil imajinasinya semata. Untuk menyakinkan firasatnya, pemuda itu lantas membereskan segalanya. Kuroko menaiki tangga dan mengendap-endap, berpikir kalau gedung perpustakaan lama memang sudah lapuk dan tak layak untuk dijamah.

Tapi begitu sudah memasuki lorong di lantai teratas, langkah Kuroko Tetsuya terhenti begitu saja. Ada satu ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan tersebut memang masih dilapisi dengan kayu-kayu lapuk yang sudah menjadi sarang rayap. Tapi perabotan serta lantainya masih terlihat bersih dan rapi—seolah ruangan itu dibersihkan setiap hari. Kuroko semakin tertarik ketika mendapati sebuah laptop ditemani dengan segelas minuman dingin di sana. Berbinar melihat semua objek tersebut, membuat batin Sang Bayangan semakin tahu kalau di sana pernah memiliki atensi.

Ruangan itu pernah dikunjungi seseorang.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Tetsuya."

Mendengar nada rendah yang terdengar akrab, namun terdengar ganjal di telinga orang yang memiliki nama. Lagi-lagi Kuroko terkejut. Ia menemukan sosok yang dirinya temui kemarin sore.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum di belakangnya, manik merah-kuning terlihat berbinar bahagia.

"Mencariku?"

"S- _Sensei_?" Kuroko cepat-cepat bersikap sopan. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu ketenangan Anda. S-Sebenarnya saya hanya penasaran dengan ruangan ini—m-maksud saya, ada sesuatu—"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti." Akashi memotong. Melihat kegugupan murid-tapi-bukan-muridnya ini, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. "Masuklah. Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Aku butuh teman diskusi."

Tanpa memikirkan lagi, Kuroko mengikuti Akashi dan duduk di meja yang tersedia. Mereka berhadapan.

"Jadi," Akashi memainkan beberapa berkas yang ia pegang. "Kau masih ingat dengan kematian Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Masalah yang sama, tanpa perbedaan.

"Ya," Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Apa ada kemajuan?"

Akashi menatap sepasang biru yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Ia menghela napas dan melempar asal berkas-berkas itu tepat di depan Kuroko. "Belum ada perkembangan sama sekali. Tali yang ada di kejadian memang ada sidik jari, tapi hasil sampel yang dikeluarkan benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kupikir." Katanya, begitu serius dan Kuroko mendengarkan dengan alis mengernyit. "Tapi belum saja aku selesai dengan ini, tiba-tiba kasus lain membuatku sadar kalau semuanya belum berakhir, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terkejut. "Kasus lain?"

Akashi mengisyaratkan untuk melihat kertas-kertas tersebut. Meski terlihat canggung, Kuroko tetap menurut. Ia baca satu demi satu dengan wajah berliku-liku. Tampang datarnya tengah berubah menjadi lebih bervariasi. Tentu saja bukan ke hal yang positif, melainkan aura negatif mulai muncul di benak kala mengetahui banyaknya pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya—Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar bodoh karena tidak mengetahui perkembangan di sekitar areal universitas.

Sepuntung rokok menjadi atensi, Akashi mengambil sebuah pemantik dan menghirup cairan nikotin itu dengan pandangan menikmati. "Semuanya terjadi bulan ini, Tetsuya. Dan tentu saja, kasus Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah yang pertama dan paling utama." Ia menghirupnya rokok tersebut, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. "Kematian Mayuzumi Chihiro memang yang paling menarik. Korban dipukuli dan dimutilasi secara massal. Ini sudah menjadi bukti kalau pelaku adalah psikopat yang terobsesi dengan korban."

"T-Terobsesi?"

"Kau lihat korban lainnya?" Akashi melirik salah satu berkas. "Semua korban memiliki bakat masing-masing; bervariasi dan dikenal oleh universitas kita," Ujarnya, begitu tenang dan berwibawa. "Kise Ryouta dengan bakat sebagai super model dan dihebohkan akan menjadi pilot di maskapai ternama, Mibuchi Reo yang merupakan alumni universitas yang kini sudah menjadi _designer_ terkenal, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang memiliki kemampuan menulis di luar ekspetasi masyarakat."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Kuroko benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan mengapa hal ini terjadi. Para korban merupakan teman seperjuangan se-universitas, dari berbagai jurusan, dengan bakat masing-masing yang membuat semua orang mengenal mereka. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya, ia meneliti gambar-gambar jasad korban yang tengah dimunculkan di berkas terpisah. "Dari motif membunuhnya... terlihat, berbeda."

"Meski berbeda tapi tujuannya sama," Kata Akashi, mutlak dan mengena. "Praduga ini hanya kupercayai sekitar tujuh puluh persen. Sisanya... aku belum tahu pasti." Ia membuang rokoknya ke luar jendela. "Ini dikarenakan jadwal kematian mereka yang sangat dekat."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan menutup mata.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jadi korban selanjutnya?"

Pemuda berparas manis itu tersentak. Wajahnya memucat. Ada kalanya ia merasa takut. Semua ini terjadi dan bukan suatu kebetulan. Kuroko memiliki firasat kalau pelakunya memanglah orang yang sama. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi dan terlihat nyata. Karena para korban adalah pemuda-pemuda yang satu universitas dengannya, ada kemungkinan dirinya menjadi incaran pembunuh tak berotak itu.

Melihat ketakutan yang tersirat di iris birunya, Akashi terkekeh. "Tenang saja," Katanya. "Kau memiliki bakat terpendam yang tak pernah disadari orang-orang, Tetsuya."

Penuturan Akashi membuat Kuroko penasaran. "Maksud Anda?"

"Hm, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya pasti. Tapi," Pemuda merah itu menegapkan tubuh, menangkup beban dagu dengan permukaan tangannya. Tatapan penuh arti diberikan pada Tetsuya-nya. "Hawa keberadaanmu tipis. Kau tidak mudah ditemukan, bagai harta karun yang hanya diberikan untuk satu orang."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap. Otak mencerna penuturan ambigu dari salah satu dosen di universitasnya. Sebentar saja, wajahnya langsung merengut dan menghela napas. "Memang benar saya memiliki keberadaan yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain," Ia merapikan berkas-berkas kasus itu dan meletakkannya di depan Akashi. "Tapi saya bukan milik siapapun, _sensei_." Kuroko pamit dan pergi, tanpa persetujuan dari Akashi sendiri.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi tidak melakukan apapun. Ia biarkan laptop yang menampilkan _shift_ kasus yang dikirimkan oleh para agen tertentu di _e-mail_ rahasia miliknya.

Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Mereka bertemu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu, Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri dengan tampang lelah meneliti setiap layar monitor yang menampilkan berbagai macam dekade dari kasus marak yang terjadi di beberapa negeri. Ia menghisap aroma tehnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menikmati meski dirinya menginginkan sebuah hiburan.

Karena itulah, tanpa izin dari sekretaris cantiknya—Momoi Satsuki sekarang lagi berteriak tak jelas di markas rahasia milik mereka—Akashi Seijuurou melangkah pelan, pergi ke kota dan melihat-lihat sebentar. Pemuda itu memasang penyamaran simpel namun dapat menarik perhatian; mantel hitam khas milik bangsa Eropa dengan topi kasual berwarna cokelat. Manik merah-kuning tampak meneliti, mengendap-endap di keramaian masyarakat dengan perasaan tergelitik.

Entah seberapa lama ia pergi, seberapa jauh ia melangkah, sepuas apa ia melakukan perjalanan, yang jelas pemuda itu sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang salah satu fakultas. Universitas Teikou—sebuah universitas negeri yang akreditasinya sudah diacungi jempol. Dari sekian banyak fakultas yang tersedia, hanya Sastra Bahasa-lah yang menarik perhatian. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang membuat intuisinya bangkit, sebuah opini singkat yang membuat dirinya yakin akan menjadi anomali.

Memasuki gerbang, mengabaikan para mahasiswi yang menatap penuh binar padanya, Akashi Seijuurou terhenti kala menatap suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Di taman fakultas tersebut, terdapat satu sosok yang membuatnya berdegup. Bukan, hanya ada rasa penasaran yang mengharuskannya untuk tersipu. Seorang laki-laki—atau perempuan?—sedang duduk jauh di depan sana; meneliti kata demi kata yang membuatnya terhanyut dalam sebuah imajinasi liar.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan diri. Namun perangainya sebagai seorang detektif bukan lagi sebuah repetisi, melainkan menjadi rekognisi yang diakui.

Tidak ada yang menegur, tidak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol, atau bertatap muka sekalipun. Orang-orang yang melewati pemuda itu mengabaikan dirinya, seolah ia tidak ada di sana. Apa mereka sengaja, atau tidak melihat? Oh, apakah mereka baru saja melupakan sebuah eksistensi malaikat berambut biru selembut langit musim panas?

Akashi bersumpah, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi bahan pembulian—kalau saja fakta mengatakan demikian.

Namun, melihat sikapnya yang begitu indah dan sangat menawan, Akashi menghapus kecurigaannya itu. Mungkin saja si dia memang suka ketenangan dan semua orang di universitas ini mengetahui kalau orang tersebut memang benci keributan. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang mau tahu. Tapi jelas, Akashi Seijuurou digelitiki rasa ingin tahu.

Kebosanan di markas langsung terlintas, seringai penuh atensi membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia main-main sebentar?_

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah manusia paling mutlak—setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda itu memiliki segala hal. Pekerjaan, tampan, kaya, dan juga... cerdas. Ia jenius. Seolah-olah, apa yang hendak dikatakannya maka itulah yang akan terjadi—seperti Tuhan. Hanya saja, ia tidak setolol itu untuk memanfaatkan kelebihannya ke sesuatu yang salah. Ia menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan yang menarik dan berpengaruh pada dunia. Di mana dalam pemikirannya yang jenaka, ia tengah memilih untuk menjadi seorang detektif handal.

Menggunakan kekayaan keluarga agar bisa membuat markas tersendiri, merekrut orang-orang yang bisa ia percayai, bekerja dibalik layar dengan menggunakan suara samaran bila ingin berkomunikasi. Akashi melakukan itu semua karena ia menginginkan lebih. Ia tidak mau dikenal di Jepang saja—dunia. Iya, dunia. Ia sadar bahwa eksistensinya dibutuhkan karena ia menginginkan dunia membutuhkannya.

Memutuskan tempat kelahiran-lah yang akan dijadikan sebagai pusat, Akashi Seijuurou menyebarkan pengaruhnya ke seluruh badan intelijen pengaman di setiap negara, baik di luar maupun di dalam. Nama Akashi terkenal di seluruh penjuru kepolisian dunia, FBI pun mengakuinya sebagai badan individual yang menyangkut kasus-kasus besar.

Hanya saja, semua itu mungkin 'agak' sedikit berubah ketika dirinya beralih dari profesi penting menjadi profesi semi-penting. Ia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya menjadi seorang detektif, lalu mengapa ia harus beralih menjadi seorang dosen di sebuah universitas negeri? Para anak buah seperti Nijimura Shuuzou ataupun Momoi Satsuki memang tidak menyetujui adanya ide gila ini. Namun, apa daya, yang mereka lawan adalah seorang Akashi. Dan Akashi tidak akan menarik kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Karena itulah, tepat pada awal musim gugur tahun lalu, Akashi Seijuurou bekerja dalam dua profesi yang berbeda; Dosen Fakultas Bisnis Keuangan dan Detektif Pertama yang Mempengaruhi Dunia.

Terlalu bertele-tele? Maaf saja, Akashi yang menginginkan julukan tersebut dan itu mutlak.

Namun, tepat saat semester baru dimulai, sebuah pembunuhan sadis kembali menggelitiki intuisi seorang Akashi. Ini memang membuatnya berubah haluan. Dirinya yang menyamar menjadi seorang dosen pun harus turun tangan meningkapi masalah ini. Sebenarnya, Akashi hanya ingin mengawasi seorang Mahasiswa Sastra bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, saat ia sadar kalau korban merupakan mahasiswa yang sama dengan calon pendampingnya—ini sebutan yang sangat sepihak—membuat gejolak tersendiri dalam sanubari. Karena itulah, ia meminta kepada rektor setempat agar memberinya ruang di area kampus Sastra Bahasa.

Ini sungguh menguntungkan.

Melirik-lirik Kuroko Tetsuya dari atas bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Ia menyukai setiap detik di mana si biru langit tampak berfokus pada buku-buku tebalnya, menulis beberapa deskripsi yang mungkin akan membantunya di masa depan. Akashi menyukai setiap Kuroko menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri, guna membersihkan rambutnya itu dari kelopak bunga yang tertempel di sekitar sana. Akashi terlihat bahagia ketika sang helai biru muda terlihat tersenyum sendiri, terkekeh pelan dengan hasil karya yang ia tulis di sebuah buku rahasia.

 _'Itu pasti novel perdananya,'_ Akashi memikirkan kebenaran itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Bekerja sembari menatap objek di luar sana bukanlah sebuah larangan.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu. Boneka kelinci yang disertai dengan pita berwarna merah muda tengah terduduk manis di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di depannya sekarang sudah ada salah satu manusia hebat yang kini tengah berpengaruh pada dunia. Akashi Seijuurou menyeruput tehnya khidmat, begitu damai dan sangat sejahtera.

"Katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu," Akashi mengujar pelan, ia menutup kedua mata. "Jujur saja, semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan, maka otakku juga lelah untuk membereskan semuanya. Karena itu, jangan tanya kenapa aku berada di sini, Shintarou."

Pemuda berambut hijau lumut pun mendengus. Meski angkuh, Midorima tetap menghormati Akashi sebagai kawan maupun atasan. Mereka sudah berteman baik semenjak Akashi memulai karirnya dalam bekerja. Bahkan keluarga Midorima merupakan salah satu jaringan yang memperkenalkan keluarga konglomerat Akashi pada dunia.

"Pelaku ini membunuh secara acak," Midorima menegapkan tubuhnya. "Ia membunuh mahasiswa yang memiliki bakat luar biasa, dikenal oleh masyarakat, dan memiliki prestasi gemilang. Lalu kau juga menyelidiki kalau orang ini tidak akan mengincar korban lain di luar universitas kita." Akashi mengangguk. "Kau sudah memeriksa data yang tertinggal?"

"Sidik jari tidak berguna," Akashi menginterupsi. "Setiap korban pasti memiliki sidik jari yang berbeda. Bukti satu-satunya hanyalah papan kayu yang mengartikan hal sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti 'berhati-hatilah, aku mengincar kalian', 'tunggu saja, kepalamu yang akan menjadi selanjutnya', dan hal lainnya," Akashi terkekeh. "Aku tak terlalu memedulikannya. Tapi aku sadar, hanya itu harapan satu-satunya agar bisa menemukan pengacau dibalik semua ini."

Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu laboratorium tempat Midorima mengajar. Ia adalah seorang asisten dosen yang sangat terkenal. Meski keperawakannya aneh dan sering membawa barang-barang tidak jelas kemana-mana, bukan berarti otaknya juga miring seperti sikap dan kepribadiannya. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa sekaligus calon dosen di bidang kedokteran yang sangat mencolok—tentu saja, akibat sikapnya yang terlalu _tsundere_ dan barang-barang yang 'katanya' menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari itu.

Dua gelas teh sudah mereka singkirkan, digantikan dengan sebuah papan _shogi_ yang terletak di sebuah meja kaca. Akashi dan Midorima tampak memikirkan, mengiming-imingi langkah apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ah, aku punya firasat buruk tentang kasus ini."

"Huh?"

Akashi tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku akan mati."

Midorima terdiam sesaat, ia berhenti mengambil salah satu bidak dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Akashi dengan pemikirannya yang bodoh," Ia berucap, disertai dengan helaan napas. "Jika pemikiranmu itu benar, bawalah pelaku itu bersamamu—kalau kau benar-benar mati, nanti."

"Tentu saja," Giliran Akashi mengambil bidak, ia tetap mempertahankan formasi untuk melindungi _raja_. "Tidak ada kasus yang tak bisa kupecahkan—bahkan sebelum aku mati, semua lika-liku ini harus selesai." Ia terkekeh. "Seharusnya kau membantu dan bekerja untukku, Shintarou. Bukan membuang-buang waktumu sebagai mahasiswa biasa di tempat seperti ini."

Ada sebersit rasa kesal di dalam hati. "Kau menyindirku?" Ia menggeleng pelan. "Setidaknya, aku bukanlah orang yang senang membuntuti orang lain," _Tuk_ — _benteng_ bergeser. "Bahkan orang itu sangat polos dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Tetsuya itu istimewa," Akashi tertawa kecil. "Dia berbeda. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak semua orang miliki." Ucapnya, amat sangat membanggakan Tetsuya kesayangannya. "Tetsuya adalah orang yang bertipikal disiplin dan memiliki hawa tipis. Begitu sederhana dan menarik, aku tahu dia sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan novel-novel papan atas seperti milik karya Agatha Christie atau—"

"Akashi Seijuurou yang dulunya bersikap arogan kini menjadi cerewet— _nodayo_."

Orang yang dimaksud menghentikan ucapannya, ia kembali terkekeh sembari meminta maaf. Midorima pun hanya bisa menghela napas dibuatnya.

Ini perasaannya saja atau Akashi memang terlalu banyak tertawa?

 **Tuk.**

Langkah terakhir dari Akashi. Ia tersenyum. " _Skakmat_ untukmu, Shintarou." Melihat kinerja yang didampingi oleh otak cemerlang serta intuisi tajam, Akashi Seijuurou jelas tak pernah kalah. "Aku menang."

Hela napas dan umpatan kecil terdengar di dalam sana. Midorima Shintarou dinyatakan kalah, maka dialah yang harus membereskan akhir dari permainan mereka. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti— _nodayo_."

"Oh, tentu saja aku menunggu hari itu, Shintarou."

Malam sudah benar-benar larut dan hawa yang mencekam sangat terasa di Fakultas Kedokteran Teikou. Mungkin yang tersisa di sana hanya mereka berdua. Dan Midorima mungkin mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat terlalu terpaku pada permainannya dengan Akashi, lupa sudah berapa jam ia berada di sana dan melupakan adiknya yang tengah menunggu dengan raut cemas di rumah.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, aku menginap di sini."

Midorima ternganga sebentar, ia menghela napas—tanda bahwa dirinya sangat lelah. "Terserah apa katamu," Ia mulai membereskan segalanya, mengabaikan tatapan Akashi yang ada dihadapan. "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan membuatku repot kalau kau masih ingin selamat."

Akashi terkekeh sejenak, ia mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengatakan sampai jumpa. Ia terus melihat pergerakan Midorima yang ingin pergi lewat pintu depan. Namun, belum sampai ia menghilang dari tepi tembok sana, mantan _shooting guard_ itu menoleh dan melirik Akashi tajam—ada keseriusan yang tersirat di sepasang manik lumut itu.

"Awasi setiap orang, Akashi," Ia berujar. "Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi semua orang patut kau curigai—termasuk aku dan Kuroko."

Ia pun pergi, mengabaikan Akashi yang duduk layaknya bos di depan sana. Matanya masih menyiratkan raut datar, ia terlihat tak terpengaruh pada catatan mental yang diberikan Midorima padanya.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Langkah pemuda itu terlihat santai. Setelah meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou sendirian di _lab_ lantai atas, Midorima sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biarkan Akashi dengan gunting serta kasus-kasusnya itu. Ia tak mau lagi ikut campur—karena dirinya hanya ingin berfokus pada pendidikan yang tengah ia ikuti selama beberapa tahun.

Sepatu _pantofel_ terdengar keras, menggema dan mengudara ke setiap sudut tempat. Malam tengah larut, tapi Midorima tetap memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, tidak lagi kemana-mana. Keluarganya pasti cemas karena ia tidak memberikan kabar—salahkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba mati di jam yang tidak tepat.

Ketika ia ingin berbelok ke arah tangga, ia menemukan satu sosok yang terlewat di ujung matanya.

Sontak Midorima menghentikan langkah, ia perhatikan baik-baik punggung yang menghilang di sisi yang berbeda.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kejanggalan. Ini sudah malam tapi masih ada mahasiswa yang berkeliaran. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia mengenakan pakaian yang dilarang bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa elit seperti mereka—jaket hitam dan sepatu sandal—ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Midorima berniat menegur, ia pun mengikuti sosok tersebut yang berjalan ke gedung B—bangunan tersebut biasanya digunakan untuk uji coba mayat, mengawetkan obat-obatan, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Kalau saja Midorima tidak melihat kejanggalan, ia pasti sudah berlari dan hendak memarahi mahasiswa tersebut karena berkeliaran tanpa izin.

Tolong digarisbawahi, _kalau saja._

Midorima langsung terdiam, ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di tembok lain dan mengintip sejenak. Orang itu terlihat menyeret sesuatu yang berat. Ia baru sadar kalau Si Manusia Bertudung Jaket itu membawa sebuah beban. Karung cokelat yang terus menggeliat, menandakan bahwa isinya masih hidup dan memiliki nyawa.

Pemuda berambut lumut itu tersentak kala ia mendapati satu sosok yang ia kenal tengah dikeluarkan paksa oleh orang tersebut. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai mahasiswa akhir yang sebentar lagi tamat itu meronta, menangis dan memohon meminta pertolongan. Midorima ingin bergerak dan menghentikan tindakan gila mereka, tapi sebuah belati yang tersembunyi dibalik saku mampu membulatkan matanya.

Begitu cepat dan mematikan, belati itu tengah berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Midorima bahkan tidak jelas melihatnya akibat gelapnya malam, namun pemuda yang ada di dalam karung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—manik hijau hanya berfokus pada letupan likuid merah yang tersebar layaknya sebuah kembang api di sebuah festival.

Bila dilihat dari sudut yang berbeda, pasti terlihat indah dan menyenangkan.

Berliter-liter darah itu keluar seiring dengan tubuh korban yang mengejang. Mata yang sangat Midorima kenal itu melotot dan bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan busa. Ingin berlari dan menghajar si pelaku tanpa ampun, namun melihat sahabat karib mati seperti itu mampu membuat si maniak keberuntungan diam membisu.

"T-T-Taka…" Alis mata mengernyit dalam, cairan bening langsung menghiasi kelopak yang memiliki bulu lentik miliknya.

Takao Kazunari, 22 tahun. Mati mengenaskan dengan leher terbuka lebar— _kini kenangan tentang pemuda itu hanya sebuah sejarah._

Sepasang mata hijau Midorima menghujami pelaku dengan tatapan mengancam. Bibirnya menyumpah-nyumpah, bertanya-tanya siapa orang gila yang rela membunuh seseorang tanpa perasaan—seperti tindakan yang baru saja pemuda itu lihat.

Kedua pasang mata yang terlihat kontras itu bertatapan—atau lebih tepatnya, Midorima yang memandanginya. Akibat gelapnya malam serta jaket gelap yang dipakai oleh si pelaku, mau tidak mau sang calon dokter tak mendapatkan identitas apapun. Baik dari segi fisik maupun suara, orang itu sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Si pelaku tanpa nama melangkah pelan, Midorima pun memundurkan tubuh. Aura mencekam yang berasal darinya mampu membuat seorang penggila _oha-asa_ itu gemetar. Tangan yang terhiasi oleh darah, kesan tersirat yang sangat mengancam, serta bibir tersebut menyeringai pelan—tanda bahwa ia senang kalau Midorima tengah ada di sana.

"Apa-apaan kau? Apa kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan!?" Midorima berteriak, ia sadar bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya. "Kau tidak punya hati nurani! BRENGSEK!"

Midorima marah—dia benar-benar marah.

Karena itulah, tindakan yang selanjutnya ia lakukan mampu menciptakan sebuah senyum misterius di bibir sang pelaku.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tahu ini akan terjadi.

Suasana kampus benar-benar sepi. Angin menerpa helai merah yang bergerak sunyi. Sepasang manik beda warna terlihat berpikir. Meski begitu, kita semua tahu keadaan Akashi Seijuurou kali ini benar-benar miris. Pria dewasa itu menekan batang rokoknya untuk kesekian kali, tangannya yang lain mengambil satu lagi dan mengapitnya tanpa henti.

Akashi memang terlihat seperti sedang berkonsentrasi, tapi ia paham kalau kasus ini haruslah berakhir.

Berita kematian Midorima Shintarou membuatnya terpukul. Atensi yang dulunya menjadi penghibur itu kini telah tiada, menghilang menjadi seonggok abu di tanah yang dalam. Pemakaman akan dilaksanakan nanti siang, tapi Akashi tak ingin berkunjung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena ia tahu, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Midorima pasti akan tersenyum kecil di atas sana—melihat keseriusan Akashi yang begitu mendalam.

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak Midorima mengerti mengenai Akashi.

Manik mata tiba-tiba menajam, _emperor eye_ menyala. Gigi bergemeletuk kencang. Rasa emosi langsung hinggap di otak serta hatinya. Tidak ada ampunan untuk dalang dari kekacauan ini. Akashi yang mengambil kasus tersebut tanpa bantuan orang-orangnya di markas, maka dialah yang harus bertindak—untuk menuntaskan segalanya.

Kematian Midorima takkan berguna kalau ia diam saja.

Karena itulah, lirikan mata yang tajam mampu membuatnya memberikan spekulasi, intuisinya sebagai seorang detektif membuat keselarasannya semakin tajam dalam berpikir.

Jujur saja, ia sudah mencurigai Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai tersangka utama.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di sore itu, ada rasa janggal yang tertera dalam benaknya. Kemunculan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba membuat otaknya bekerja. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau pemuda selembut sutra yang bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa itu muncul di sana hanya untuk berduka. Ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya tak diketahui siapapun—Akashi bahkan yakin kalau Kuroko juga tidak menyadari hal itu.

Kesampingkan perasaan akan mengagumi, pekerjaannya sebagai pembersih dari kasus ini haruslah menjadi sesuatu yang kondisif.

Akashi tidak buta akan cinta, perasaan itu akan mati kalau dirinya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Karena itulah, tangan mulai menekan suatu tombol kisaran, menghasilkan sebuah kotak kecil melambangkan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang tersembunyi.

"Shuuzou, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengadah.

Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan si kepala berambut merah. Ini benar-benar membuatnya heran tak terkira. Sudah berkali-kali Kuroko memeriksa keadaan di perpustakaan lama, namun pemuda yang ingin ia lihat di hari itu juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Seolah, Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah tinggal di sana—semua jejaknya menghilang, tanpa sebab, dan tanpa pemberitahuan.

Memasuki perpustakaan lama memang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, namun ia penasaran mengapa Akashi tak pernah lagi menegurnya. Apa ia sibuk mengurusi para mahasiswa bandel di fakultasnya? Atau terlalu tenggelam pada kasus pembunuhan yang sedang marak di universitas mereka?

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tanpa membawa berita yang memuaskan batin dan pikirannya, Kuroko keluar dari stasiun dan melangkah menuju apartemennya. _Flat_ nomor 114 itu ia buka, ia letakkan sepatu ke dalam rak dan berjalan untuk membereskan dirinya yang habis keluar untuk belajar. Mandi dan beristirahat adalah sebuah rutinitas, dan membaca buku tebal merupakan kewajiban kedua.

Ia biarkan kakinya berselonjor bebas di atas kasur, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan sebuah pena lengkap di dalamnya. Kuroko menunda beberapa menit untuk membaca, dan waktu itu ia habiskan dengan menulis sesuatu di buku miliknya. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan wajah datar. Tanpa banyak bicara pun, ia meletakkan buku tersebut di atas nakas dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan baca-membaca.

Namun, buku itu kembali tertutup tepat di halaman 431.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko mengadah—matanya terbuka lebar, kosong namun perhatian. Mata biru itu seolah menelanjangi, setiap sudut kamar ia teliti menggunakan 'mata pengamat' yang sedari dulu menjadi refleksi.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap tak berpenghuni, ia terduduk dengan empat laptop mengelilingi. Semua benda elektronik itu menampilkan empat kotak kamera pengintai yang dipasang di rumah tanpa sepengetahuan target. Nijimura Shuuzou adalah kawan sekaligus anak buah terpercaya, ia pandai menyelusup dan memutarbalikkan kode-kode yang biasanya digunakan oleh para manusia licik untuk menyimpan maksud tersembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan negara. Karena itulah, tadi siang Akashi menyuruh Nijimura untuk memasang kamera serta alat penyadap di apartemen milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan tanya ia tahu dari mana alamat pemuda itu, yang jelas Akashi tidak mendapatkannya menggunakan cara murni.

Meretas data mahasiswa di universitas ternama bukan gerakan yang legal, 'kan?

Dari awal sejak Kuroko memasuki apartemen, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia mandi, berpakaian, beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya. Lalu, apa? Apa yang kini membuat kedua bola mata Akashi membulat? Apa yang diketahui oleh pemuda merah saat menatap sepasang manik biru yang tertampil di salah satu _mini-camera_ yang dipasang Nijimura? Oh, pria dewasa yang sering disebut 'pelangi' itu tidak mungkin memasang benda itu di sembarang tempat. Ia pasti meletakkan benda tersebut di lokasi strategis namun bisa dilihat secara subjektif.

Di balik lensa, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap—dalam arti yang berbeda.

Pikiran jeniusnya tengah menduga. Ia sudah menuju puncak.

Target sudah ditemukan, maka tinggal mencari bukti-buktinya saja.

.

.

.

Sejak memasuki kamarnya, Kuroko tengah menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang—jika bisa dihitung, terdapat enam belas kamera serta delapan penyadap yang dipasang di tempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh mata biasa.

Sejak mengistirahatkan diri di kasur, Kuroko tengah menemukan satu—di sudut ujung lemari, dekat dengan sarang laba-laba yang tak lagi dibersihkan semenjak dua bulan lalu. Bukan karena Kuroko pemalas, tapi tubuh mungilnya terlalu sulit untuk menjangkaunya, bahkan menggunakan kursi sekalipun.

Ia menatap kamera tersebut satu demi satu, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang bisa memasuki kamarnya—ia bersumpah Kuroko tak pernah memberitahukan kata sandi apartemen miliknya kepada siapapun.

Ia menghela napas.

Mengalihkan pandangan, akhirnya ia mengabaikan segalanya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat—menyelimuti diri sendiri dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga pagi, Akashi masih terjaga.

Pria itu masih saja terduduk dengan keadaan yang sama. Tidak ada perubahan. Semenjak itu Kuroko masih tertidur lelap hingga sekarang. Karena itulah, Akashi menyandarkan tubuh di kursi yang sudah dipesan dan diletakkan di sana.

Hanya saja, di detik keenam belas pada jam itu, ada sebuah pergerakan yang membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut.

Ada sebersit rasa ketidakpercayaan, namun ia sadar—ini memang sudah kelewat batas.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap tak percaya.

Masih di tempat yang sama, mereka berdua kembali bertemu—di sebuah taman kampus yang enggan dilewati orang. Kuroko di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, sedangkan Akashi terduduk dengan mata melekat tajam dirinya—seolah ingin menerkam Kuroko yang tidak berdaya.

Akashi tidak mengisyaratkan apa-apa, tapi Kuroko berinisiatif untuk melangkah.

Jalan setapak yang ia lalui memang terasa lambat. Entah mengapa, oksigen yang ia hirup menipis dan membuatnya berkeringat. Mengingat pandangan dingin yang tidak pernah Akashi layangkan sebelumnya benar-benar tidak terduga untuk mental tikus seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Pemuda berkelahiran akhir Januari itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser berwarna cokelat. Tanpa menebak, Kuroko tahu Akashi sudah ada di dalam sana—menunggu dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Ia memanjatkan doa, kemudian mengetuk sebentar, dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan secercah harapan.

"Silahkan duduk, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada basa-basi, semuanya langsung _to_ _the point_.

Kuroko menurut dan duduk di depan Akashi Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, si rambut berwarna merah tampak dingin dan serius. Tidak ada sapaan hangat atau pandangan menggoda yang hanya ditujukan padanya, melainkan rasa interogasi yang membuat Kuroko serasa lemas tak terkira.

Sungguh, ini sebenarnya ada apa?

"Anda memanggil saya, _sensei_?"

"Kau takkan ke sini kalau kau tidak mengiranya begitu," Akashi mengambil sepuntung rokok, mata belang tersebut masih menatap manik berwarna biru. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Semuanya," Mengancam, namun ada rasa kesabaran terselip dari nada suaranya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka membuat masalah lebih panjang. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini kalau pelakunya sudah kutemukan."

Mata Kuroko membulat. "Anda sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

Rokok yang tersisa setengah terbuang ke jendela, mengambang di tengah udara dan terjatuh akibat gravitasi dunia. "Ya, sekarang ada di depanku."

Kuroko terdiam. Pemuda penganut _kuudere_ itu memasang wajah tak percaya. "Maaf?"

"Kau pelakunya," Akashi menghela napas. "Aku tahu kalau aku mengikutimu, maka semuanya sudah menjadi jelas," Manik heterokom terbuka, intimidasi langsung menerkam. "Kuroko Tetsuya, si pembunuh berantai tanpa sadar."

 **Brakh.**

Kuroko berdiri, wajahnya menunduk. Ia terlihat tenang. Hanya saja, Akashi tidak berpikir demikian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua itu?" Akashi bertanya. "Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan muka polosmu, Tetsuya. Aku paham apa yang terjadi padamu—lebih paham dari dirimu sendiri."

"Akashi- _sensei_ …" Kuroko menghela napas, begitu dalam—dan terasa berat. "Aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang melakukannya," Bibir ia gigit, air mata menggenang di kelopak mata. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang-orang itu!" Kuroko melangkah mundur, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—seperti orang tidak punya kewarasan. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka, _sensei_! Aku bersumpah!"

Kuroko melangkah menjauhi Akashi. Sedangkan pemuda yang dimaksud hanya terdiam, menatap lurus mahasiswa yang kini menjadi atensi yang menghilang.

Benar, ini bukan lagi masalah cinta.

Tidak ada ampunan untuknya—meski Akashi mengakui, ia hampir terjatuh oleh pesona Kuroko Tetsuya.

Logika menguasainya sepenuh hati dan otaknya.

Akashi menghela napas berat, wajah ia tundukkan. "Kau tidak bisa menolak fakta ini, Tetsuya," Hati Akashi terasa sakit—meski begitu, rasa cinta masih kian menderu. Dalam hati menggebu-gebu, namun otak meneriakinya bahwa hal itu hanyalah jalan buntu. "Aku benar. Aku selalu tepat—kau adalah pelakunya."

Bila Akashi berkata, maka terjadilah.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah dalang dari semuanya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda pun hanya bisa membisu. Ia tidak lagi panik. Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan wajah syok bukan main.

Bukan dia—ia bersumpah.

Kuroko melangkah pelan. Ia tidak melirik Akashi sedikit pun. Wajahnya datar—tapi ada rasa suram yang menyelimutinya. Pemuda itu seperti tak punya harapan.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Kuroko menjauhi jangkauannya. Sampai pintu tertutup benar, lelaki itu langsung terjatuh dan duduk di kursi dengan posisi stress dalam bekerja.

Si pria dewasa menutup mata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

Ia tidak bisa menebak bagaimana akhir dari hidup mereka berdua.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Hari menggelap seiring dengan langit mulai berubah menjadi warna kejinggaan. Di jalan setapak yang sepi, sepatu _pantofel_ melangkah, memberikan kesan elegan dan misterius di saat yang sama. Mantel cokelat berkibar, rambut merahnya pun demikian. Setelah berbelok beberapa blok dari gerbang, barulah ia sampai di sebuah batu nisan yang menampilkan nama seseorang.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas, ia menunduk sebentar untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga lily yang harum dan terlihat segar. Akashi menutup mata sebentar, ia menyapa Midorima Shintarou lewat sebuah doa. Setelah menyampaikan salam, pria itu kembali membuka mata dan memasang wajah seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum—meski rasa sakit di dada tidak bisa dihitung.

"Shintarou," Akashi menyapa, dengan suara beratnya yang khas. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ia terkekeh sejenak. Angin kembali menerpa dirinya.

"Kudengar, bunga ini menjadi _lucky item_ -mu untuk hari ini. Karena aku baik, sekaligus untuk menjengukmu hari ini, tak salah kalau aku memberikan hadiah terakhir di sini." Akashi menghela napas. Ia terdiam, sebelum keputusan mantap kembali ia keluarkan. "Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan kasusnya. Tinggal pengakuan pelaku dan semuanya akan berakhir, Shintarou."

Bunga lily dengan gemerlap putih, meriuk-riuk dan pucuknya terbang tanpa diketahui—melayang ke angkasa, hilang tanpa jejak.

Akashi tersenyum lirih. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Maaf saat itu aku belum menyelesaikannya—" Dada bergemuruh, rasa kecewa hinggap di dalam hati yang berkabut. "—kalau saja aku lebih cepat, mungkin kau masih di sini—bersamaku, bermain _shogi_ dan bisa mengalahkanku, Shintarou…"

Detik demi detik ia terdiam. Akashi terus menatap batu nisan yang baru-baru saja dibangun di sana.

Akashi merasa berterimakasih pada Midorima. Kalau saja si calon dokter itu tidak tewas, mungkin si penguasa berambut merah tidak akan menemukan sebuah titik terang.

"Ah, dan kau juga, Takao-san," Akashi melirik nisan di samping makam Midorima. Ia menunduk sebagai tanda kehormatan. "Terima kasih."

Angin berhembus pelan. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Di atas bukit pemakaman, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dan menatap sang surya yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Manik beda warna tersebut berkilauan, dengan mantap ia memutuskan untuk membuang segalanya demi harga diri dan jiwa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

Akashi harus membuang perasaan sial itu— _harus_.

Tidak ada Seijuurou yang menyukai Tetsuya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang _Akashi_ yang akan memburu _seorang_ Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, malam ini juga."

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Huh?

" _Kau pelakunya,"_

Apa... apa maksudnya?

Kuroko tidak pernah membunuh.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, si pembunuh berantai tanpa sadar."_

Dia tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu.

" _Aku benar. Aku selalu tepat—kau adalah pelakunya."_

Katanya, dia selalu benar. Akashi Seijuurou yang itu… selalu benar. _Ha_?

Kuroko menyelimuti diri dengan selimut. Ia menghela napas. Ditariknya, kemudian ia bergerak di balik kehangatan itu. Malam ini begitu dingin, begitu gelap, seperti dunia kini tak lagi memiliki cahaya. Semuanya gelap. Kuroko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sesak. Sesak sekali.

Ada sesuatu yang di dalam dirinya memaksa masuk, memutarbalikkan fakta dan mengingat segala kenangan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otak serta hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat.

Mata Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu terselimuti dengan kekosongan, kini berubah pelan—menjadi sebuah pupil biru muda yang tak menyiratkan apa-apa.

Tidak ada. Seolah Kuroko tidak memiliki jiwa, hanya sebatang fisik yang tak dihinggapi oleh raga.

Napasnya memburu.

Ia masih ingat—bukan, tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Kuroko mengetahui malam pertama di mana ia berubah.

Ia tidak pernah memotong tubuh manusia sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah mencicipi darah merah yang mengalir di atas tanah. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ada berupa gambaran dirinya sedang mengayunkan pisau pada seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa?

Apa sekarang kewarasannya sudah tidak ada?

Kuroko semakin menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut. Kegelapan semakin menyelimuti. Suhu tubuhnya menaik, keringat muncul di pertengahan pelipis. Hari semakin larut tapi Kuroko tak lagi tidur. Matanya terbuka, mulut pun demikian. Ia melotot seperti orang gila, air mata langsung menggenang tatkala hati mulai resah.

Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Akashi- _sensei_ itu benar?

Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa?

Kuroko tak pernah ingat bahwa dia pernah menunggu seseorang di parkiran, menegur orang tersebut dan tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk tubuh menggiurkan itu. Memenggal kepalanya tanpa ampun, menjambak rambut keabuannya dengan tatapan memburu. Kuroko sama sekali tidak pernah ingat ia pernah melakukan itu.

 _Ia tidak mungkin membunuh Mayuzumi Chihiro!_

Pikirannya langsung kembali berputar di saat yang berbeda. Di mana ketika itu, ia menemukan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya. Kuroko mengenal sosok tersebut. Seorang pemuda supel yang namanya sering disebut-sebut oleh para mahasiswi, Takao Kazunari. Ia begitu tampan dan perfeksionis, kesan ceria dan mudah bergaulnya itu membuat semua orang senang berdekatan dengannya. Di mata Kuroko, Takao benar-benar seperti kebalikan dari dirinya yang suram dan jarang mendapatkan teman.

 _Yah, kalau begitu dia bunuh saja—_

 **Deg.**

Kuroko beringsut bangun. Selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh langsung terjatuh.

Sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Pikiran melintas ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Di mana ia mengenal pria yang kini identitasnya tak pernah ia tahu.

Kuroko harus menemui Akashi Seijuurou, sekarang juga.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Jalan tol yang membatasi daerah pemukiman kecil ke kota besar kini tengah dilewati olehnya. Sembari menyetir, Akashi terus memikirkan segala perkara yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada kepastian di sini, meski sekarang dirinya telah menemukan titik terang yang akan menjadi penuntas dari kasus pelik ini, bukan berarti keberadaannya akan selesai dan ia akan menghilang di jarak yang tidak diketahui.

Masih banyak yang harus dilalui—ini hanyalah awal dari segala pergerakan yang ia miliki.

Akashi menghela napas. Kepalanya mendadak pusing tak karuan. Ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan segala pertimbangan. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya bila ia melepas kasus ini begitu saja. Para rektor dan kepala universitas hanya meminta, _bukan_ memerintah. Jadi, Akashi tidak mempunyai kewajiban agar menyelesaikan semua kepelikan ini sendirian. Ia tidak meminta bantuan siapapun untuk melakukan tugas penting ini. Mungkin terakhir ia memerintah hanyalah saat ia merasa membutuhkan kamera tersembunyi agar bisa mengawasi Kuroko Tetsuya di segala sisi—itu pun dari Nijimura, anak buah kepercayaannya setelah Momoi Satsuki, si wanita manis nan seksi yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris yang mengatur penerimaan kasus untuk Akashi sendiri.

Lampu merah menyala, Akashi menginjak rem dan berhenti sejenak.

Sekarang, pemikirannya tak lagi terlintas pada kasus yang ia hadapi sekarang. Di sana ia terduduk, melamun seperti orang tolol yang tidak memiliki tujuan apapun. Hanya saja, otak jenius miliknya tertuju pada satu—seorang pemuda biru langit yang membuat dirinya senang dan sakit sekaligus.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Akashi menggenggam setir dengan erat.

Memang, di antara jutaan orang di universitas, pasti tidak ada satu pun yang menebak bahwa orang itulah pelakunya. Akashi yakin, tidak ada. Mereka menganggap Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang pemuda tak terlihat yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau dialah penyebab dari segala kekacauan. Bahkan, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang sekitar. Ia rasa Kuroko tidak gila—tidak, ia _memang_ tidak gila. Lalu, mengapa Kuroko bisa bertindak senekat itu? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa membunuh adalah hal tercepat untuk menuntaskan semua masalah?

Akashi bersumpah, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Memasuki gerbang, mengabaikan para mahasiswi yang menatap penuh binar padanya, Akashi Seijuurou terhenti kala menatap suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Di taman fakultas tersebut, terdapat satu sosok yang membuatnya berdegup. Bukan, hanya ada rasa penasaran yang mengharuskannya untuk tersipu—_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Akashi menggenggam setirnya lebih erat.

 _Ingatlah, Seijuurou. Tetsuya adalah seorang pembunuh._

Menarik napas seiring melirik lampu yang berganti warna, Akashi kembali menjalankan mobil dan bermaksud melanjuti perjalanan panjangnya dari pemakaman Midorima tadi.

Ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Menangkap pelaku, kembali ke markas, menghentikan semua sandiwaranya—

Manik Akashi membulat. Ia tersentak hebat.

Di balik kegelapan malam yang diselimuti kabut akibat hujan yang menerpa, ada sebuah siluet asing yang tampak semakin mendekat. Sosok itu seperti melangkah—tidak, berlari. Kencang. Akashi menatap tajam sosok itu. Alisnya menukik dingin dan mencoba menerka siapa orang gila yang rela lari-lari di jalan tol di malam dingin seperti ini.

Namun, ia tak tahu lagi ketika berhasil mendapati suatu kesimpulan.

Ketika sosok itu mendekat ke mobilnya yang terus melaju, Akashi tidak sempat memutar setir untuk membelokkan arah.

Mobil berputar, rem tiba-tiba tidak bisa difungsikan.

 **PRANK!**

Akashi berdecak. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mobil—ah, bukan. Tidak ada yang tidak beres. Semuanya normal.

Hanya saja ada keberadaan lain yang membuat segalanya jadi tidak normal.

Kaca depan pecah ketika mobil terbalik membentur aspal. Berputar-putar hingga menabrak pembatas jalan antara jembatan raya dengan jurang yang dalam.

 _Di detik akhir hidupnya, entah mengapa di pikiran Seijuurou hanya Tetsuya seorang._

"—!"

Akashi tidak sempat berbuat apapun. Ia terjatuh disertai dengan mobil yang sudah hancur.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

 **Sapporo, Hokkaido.**

Di sebuah pulau yang terletak di sebelah utara Jepang, terdapat sebuah gedung tinggi yang akses pengamanannya cukup ketat. Tempat tersebut tersembunyi, berada di bawah apartemen sederhana yang menjadi bayangan untuk gedung besar tersebut. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang boleh mengakses tempat itu—hanya mereka, para pebisnis ataupun pelanggan terpilih dari Perusahaan Akashi, serta pemerintah yang boleh memasuki markas milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Momoi Satsuki mengerutkan dahi. Layar besar yang menampilkan kehadiran Akashi Seijuurou di Tokyo tiba-tiba menghilang. Sinar merah pun tak tertampil lagi, menandakan akses satelit yang sudah dipasang khusus di tubuh Akashi terlepas dan hancur di saat yang sama. Momoi terdiam sejenak, manik merah muda masih memandang penuh tanda tanya.

Hanya ada satu yang terlintas di benak, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aomine-kun… DAI-CHAN!" Suaranya terdengar panik, Momoi berdiri dan memanggil secara brutal di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama, sebuah pintu dari kaca terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan sosok besar berkulit cokelat yang melangkah menuju perempuan itu. "Cepat kemari!"

"Iya iya, aku ke sana—" Aomine Daiki menguap lebar, "Ada apa sih, Satsu—huh?"

Aomine dan Momoi pun sama-sama terdiam. Si gadis berambut merah muda tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan. Ia melangkah mundur dan Aomine memilih maju. Ia cepat-cepat menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada _microfon_ khusus yang terpasang di _keyboard_ monitor. "Akashi! Oi, Akashi! Kau dengar aku!? HEI!"

Tombol _mic_ ia tekan-tekan tidak sabaran. Sungguh, wajah sangar pria itu terlihat cemas luar biasa. "Akashi! Aku tidak bercanda! Jawab atau kuhajar kau! AKASHI!"

"T-Tidak bisa…" Momoi menutup kedua mulut. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur. "Aka—Akashi-kun… sudah—"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, SATSUKI!" Aomine mengumpat, ia menyumpah-nyumpah. "Oh, tidak mungkin ini terjadi, 'kan!? Dia sudah berjanji—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Aomine tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Nijimura yang menatapnya tajam. "Nijimura- _senpai_! Akashi—"

"Aku mengerti," Nijimura Shuuzou menutup kedua mata. Ia melirik sejenak layar monitor yang menampilkan peta daerah Tokyo. Bibirnya yang maju itu semakin maju, ia pun telah sampai pada _final_ keputusan dari pertimbangannya itu. "Momoi, jaga markas. Kalau ada yang mencurigakan, lapor pada Kagami untuk bergerak."

Momoi mengangguk pasrah. Dalam hati, ia berdoa.

Nijimura dan Aomine segera keluar dari markas, meninggalkan Momoi yang terdiam sembari menatap layar monitor yang tak lagi menandakan apa-apa.

Akashi Seijuurou, pemimpin dari organisasi ini—dinyatakan hilang olehnya.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Akashi berdiri. Ia terpaku. Ia tidak mengerti apapun.

Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah putih dan hitam. Kedua warna itu begitu kontras dan berputar-putar, membuat kepala pria itu sedikit nyeri akibat terus memerhatikannya. Hanya saja, Akashi terus berdiri di sana—di sebuah ruangan antah berantah yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak pernah dipertanyakan.

Kepala Akashi tiba-tiba nyeri. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mengalami sakit yang teramat perih. Ia mencoba untuk berkonsenstrasi. Ia tahu kalau logika tidak lagi dibutuhkan di sini. Yang ada hanyalah naluri, dan tempat tersebut tidak masuk akal—meski sudah Akashi mengaduknya menggunakan otak jeniusnya.

Dan disitulah, akhir dari sebuah awal.

Akashi melihat seseorang. Berwarna biru, tersenyum hangat dengan mata menyipit. Begitu manis dan indah. Sosok itu terduduk di sebuah bangku taman, dikelilingi oleh beberapa buku yang beragam. Akashi melihatnya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sana.

Tapi Akashi mengabaikan segalanya.

Ia malah menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan pandangan tajam.

 _Aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya—_

Merasakan pergolakan tersebut, orang yang Akashi kira bernama Kuroko itu menghentikan aksinya. Ia tersenyum, si biru menghela napas pelan dan menatap pemuda merah dengan senyum teduh. Lensa biru menatap Akashi terus-menerus, dan Kuroko yakin bahwa hal ini memang tak berguna bila sedang berhadapan Akashi Seijuurou.

" _Sensei_ , Anda benar-benar hebat."

Rambut mereka bergerak bersama, dihasilkan oleh angin yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Anda berhasil, selamat." Mata Akashi membulat seketika. Angin dingin menyelusup di belakangnya. Pintu yang awalnya tidak ada itu kini telah berada di sana—terbuka seperti gerbang neraka yang siap menelan siapa saja.

"Tetsuya! TETSUYA!"

Akashi tersedot, pintu pun tertutup.

Ia meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih terduduk. Tak lama, air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk. Kuroko menghela napas. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Benar, aku membunuh semuanya…" Senandung ia keluarkan, tawa cerah kembali terdengar. "Mayuzumi-kun, Mibuchi-san, Kise-kun…" Kuroko terus berjalan, melangkah ke sebuah sudut di mana tempat tersebut terdapat sebuah lubang. Lubang hitam yang ujungnya tak terkira. Kuroko tersenyum, perlahan pun ia terjatuh. "Semuanya sudah selesai—"

Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya ke sana—lubang tersebut menutup dan memenjarakan Kuroko di dalam untuk selamanya.

"Akashi- _sensei_ ," Gumamnya, perlahan. " _Hontou ni… arigatou_."

Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tenggelam di dalam kesendirian—tidak ke surga maupun neraka.

.

.

 **~ event: akakuroxygen ~**

.

.

Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak mempercayai ini.

Berminggu-minggu mereka mencari, mengerahkan semua polisi dan tim medis untuk mencari keberadaan pemimpin mereka. Bahkan Momoi menyuruh tim rahasia yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Akashi yang menghilang. Semua sudah mereka lakukan. Aomine dan Nijimura-lah yang mengatur segalanya. Bahkan pemuda itu rela datang ke Universitas Teikou hanya sekedar untuk mencari informasi.

Dan Aomine diberitahukan kalau Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah masuk semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

Sekarang, Aomine menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Ia hanya memandang kosong dua manusia yang berdampingan, tertutup oleh bungkusan kuning milik kepolisian, tertidur untuk selamanya dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Salah satu di antaranya tergeletak mantan pemimpinnya, Akashi Seijuurou, tertidur dengan tubuh penuh luka serta kepala yang robek dengan darah yang mengering.

Dikabarkan, sebelum terjatuh, Akashi mengalami kecelakaan sepihak di jembatan tol yang digunakan sebagai penghubung antar kota. Pembatas jalan serta tiang listrik yang rusak itulah yang menjadi buktinya. Kemudian, ia terjatuh dan menghilang, terseret arus dan membuat Momoi tak bisa melihat keberadaannya akibat alat pelacak yang ditanam di pakaian Akashi terlepas begitu saja.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Dan sekarang, Aomine menatap seonggok mayat pemuda yang 'katanya' jatuh bersamaan dengan waktu Akashi tenggelam.

Berambut biru, terlihat manis—dan masih sangat muda.

Aomine menutup kedua mata.

Tangisan tak bisa dibendung, ia mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan ke Momoi yang saat ini masih bertahan di markas mereka.

Perlahan, ia mulai menjauh. Aomine membiarkan tim otopsi yang mengurus kedua orang itu.

 _ **To**_ _: Satsuki_

 _Aku sudah mendapatkan tubuh Akashi. Kau benar, dia tewas dalam kasus ini. Kabarkan pada Teikou untuk menutup misteri pembunuhan itu. Akashi sudah menyelesaikannya. Pelaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tewas dalam kecelakaan ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi yang jelas semua ini sudah selesai._

Aomine Daiki memasuki mobil. Dan di sana, ia benar-benar menangis.

* * *

 **akakuroxygen: inferno — owari**

* * *

 **A/N** : hai. ini pertama kali saya ngepublish fanfik AkaKuro. sekaligus untuk ngeramaikan event AKAKUROXYGEN yang diadakan oleh author kiaara dan Yuna Seijuurou. semoga teman-teman dapat menerima saya dengan tangan terbuka. yah, saya memang tinggal di fandom ini, tapi rasanya kurang klop kalo belum bikin fanfik dengan pairing merah-item ini. ihiy /plak

mungkin masih ada yang ngeganjal. kebetulan cerita ini oneshot, dan rules gak bolehkan multichapter. sebenarnya kalau ini mc, mungkin aku bisa buat misterinya lebih anu lagi. tapi karena keadaan tidak memperbolehkan yha jadi mau gimana lagi. tapi saya bersyukur kisah ini selesai sebelum deadline, ha-ha-ha(?)

mungkin ada yang bisa nebak kali yak. iya, di sini kuroko kena gangguan psikologi, atau bisa disebut dengan 'gangguan kepribadian ganda' /saya nyari di gugel nama penyakitnya sih itu WK/ gak cuma akashi yang bisa kok, uke-nya pun bisa. terus layaknya akashi dengan emperor eye-nya(?), waktu ngebunuh kuroko pake kepribadian yang lain, bukan dirinya yang asli. dan sayangnya, dia gak nyadar sama sekali :(

saya cuma pengen bilang: maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya, teman-teman. saya masih belajar di genre ini. dan maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan. saya juga gak nyangka kok ngetik ini /YHA/ t-tapi, semoga ke depannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi, biar saya ngebuat endingnya lebih fluffy /YHA[2]

 **theme** : cinta dosen dan mahasiswa/cinta pandangan pertama/cinta diam-diam/pembunuhan/kepribadian ganda.

 **terima kasih sudah membaca! saya cinta kalian semua!**

* * *

 **inferno — omake**

* * *

Akashi terdiam.

Ia menatap langit yang ada di atasnya. Waktu kian melambat.

 _Ah, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

Pemuda itu kini tengah mengambang—di antara langit dan bumi. Ia terjatuh dari atas, dan kini akan terhempas dengan keras ke bawah. Ada suara aliran air yang mengucur deras di sana, dan Akashi bisa menebak kalau jurang tersebut berisikan sungai yang arusnya cukup kuat.

Akashi terkekeh. Di detik-detik terakhir, ia tersenyum menikmati angin.

 _Beginikah cara dia mati?_

Alur kehidupan memang tidak bisa ditebak, bahkan untuk Akashi yang absolut sekali pun. Ia tidak tahu kapan dia mati, ia tidak tahu kapan dia akan menikmati dunia lain. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah berharap kalau kematiannya akan seperti ini—kecelakaan akibat kecerobohannya karena melihat sesuatu yang asing.

Dan Akashi tak pernah menduga, bahwa sosok asing itu akan muncul di hadapannya—menarik lengan serta tubuhnya untuk berpelukan.

Kedua manik Akashi yang berbeda warna pun membulat karenanya.

Siluet biru muda tengah memeluknya. Hangat dan lembut. Ujung-ujung rambut berwarna cerah tersebut menggelitiki mata Akashi. Pemuda merah sempat terkikuk.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan ditemani oleh orang itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dibaluti oleh jaket hitam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Di saat ia sudah menemukan dasar dari kejadian itu, barulah ia tersenyum. Kuroko memeluk Akashi begitu erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Air mata menetes, dan bibir terbuka—mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat si merah terdiam, pikirannya kosong mendadak.

Dan setelah itu, Akashi tersenyum—bukan seringai, _melainkan_ tersenyum. Tulus.

Bahkan hingga tubuh mereka terbentur keras pada kasarnya batu, berguling-guling di tanah hingga jatuh ke dasar air, hanyut yang membuat napas mereka berhenti—pelukan mereka tidak terlepas.

Hingga berminggu-minggu setelahnya, mereka takkan terlepas.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

.

.

" _Aku akan mengakhirinya—bersamamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."_

" _Kalau itu yang ingin kau lakukan, baiklah. Terima kasih juga untukmu."_

.

.

 **INFERNO — END**


End file.
